


who would've thought that you two were brothers?

by tyomawrites



Series: Rain & Ragnarok [4]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Little Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites
Summary: Sigurd’s memories consist of Bragi and their father. Ragnar pulling him onto his knee. Bragi handing him his first lute. Bragi whispering into his ear and smiling at the brothers Harald and Halfdan, whispering that Sigurd is his favourite brother. His memories consist of Ragnar chasing him, only for their father to be replaced by Bragi’s wide smile and encouraging voiceset in Season 4 Episode 17





	who would've thought that you two were brothers?

“I still have a bone to pick with you, Sigurd. Why were you silent when I demanded justice from Lagertha?” Sigurd’s hands still on his axe blade, his eyes dropping to Ivar as he sits next to the grinding station with his own axe in hand. 

“We have different memories of Mother.” Sigurd’s memories consist of Bragi and their father. Ragnar pulling him onto his knee. Bragi handing him his first lute. Bragi whispering into his ear and smiling at the brothers Harald and Halfdan, whispering that Sigurd is his favourite brother. His memories consist of Ragnar chasing him, only for their father to be replaced by Bragi’s wide smile and encouraging voice. “She doted on you, and she ignored me.” Sigurd continued. “She had eyes only for you and for Harbard. To me, she was cold and distant, she didn’t even raise me, she was too preoccupied with feeling sorry for herself.”

“So you feel sorry for yourself? Poor little Sigurd.” Ivar snarked back at him. Their upbringings were a lot more different from each other. While their mother had babied Ivar, Sigurd was babied by Bragi, truly. 

“You're wrong, Ivar. I don't feel sorry for myself.” And Sigurd didn’t feel sorry about himself at all. Yes Aslaug was their mother and a mother should’ve behaved as a mother should. Bragi was more of a parent than Aslaug had ever been to him.

“Yeah. Right. No. Of course not.” Ivar jeered, still sitting. They stare at each other, back and forth until Sigurd finally pulls his words from his throat.

“I'm telling you the truth. I have very good reason not to feel so angry with Lagertha.” Sigurd mutters. Bragi is still prominent in his mind. Their older brother, who replaced their father’s parental duties while Bjorn took to running Kattegat. 

“Then what kind of a son are you? Hmm? What does it matter what your mother did to you? She was still your mother.” Anger pricked at the corner of his eyes.

Sigurd scoffed with his thumbs tucked into the length of his belt. “You would say that, wouldn't you?”

“What does that mean?” Silence filled the blacksmith.

“What do you think it means?” Sigurd retorted. This argument is the same, it had never changed over the years.

“You tell me.”

“All right, I will.” The gears in his brain turned. “Mommy's boy. Mommy's little favorite!” His memories of Aslaug cradelling three year old Ivar to her breast. “Are you just really sad she can't breastfeed you anymore, is that it?” He spat. Ivar flinches outwardly, his eyes widened with a hint of emotion.

Ivar’s axe makes for his throat, only stopped before it can sink into his oesophagus but the blacksmith’s iron grip onto Ivar’s wrist.

“Whoever would have thought that you two were brothers?”

Sigurd stepped back from his little brother, a small voice in the back of his mind telling him not to start another fight as he turned towards the doorway. The voice in the back of his mind sounded suspiciously like Bragi.


End file.
